El secreto de naruto
by greixx
Summary: despues de una mision sasuke nota como kakashi le da algo a naruto poniendo este una cara muy triste el intrigado del poque esa cara lo sigue y averigua... disculpe el mal resumen es mi primer fic y no se como ponerlo pero trankilos no es yaoi
1. DESCUBRIMIENTO

Capitulo 1

Una tarde acalora el equipo 7 llegaba de una misión muy agotadora y porque pues la razón fue cierto rubio que complico las cosas y pues tardaron más de lo normal

Y todo porque no pudiste dejar el gato quieto- decía una peli rosa muy enojada

Tuvimos que hacer el doble del trabajo y todo por ser tan dobe – decía un pelinegro igual o más enojado

Gomenasai pero es que ese gato me miro feo

Solo por eso tuviste que atacarlo y por eso ese gato destrozo el puente que tanto no había costado arreglar

Pe…pe…pero- decía nervioso por las miradas que le habían dado ese par

Sabes mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte tirado al precipicio-decía el pelinegro

Chicos dejen de pelear o mejor dicho dejen al pobre naruto que van a ser que tenga pesadillas con ustedes

Pero kakashi-sensei es que si no –decía mientras se acercaba con ganas de golpearlo

Sakura cálmate un poco después lo matamos horita no tenemos energía- decía sasuke que se veía cansado

Da gracias a kami de que estén cansado por que si horita estuviéramos arreglándonos para tu funeral- decía el sensei aguantando la risa

Ka...ka...kashi-sensei no me anime tanto- decía todo asustado el rubio escondido detrás de el sensei

Siguieron caminando ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la villa pero ciertas personas andaban en una conversación un tanto perturbadora para cierto azabache

En serio sasuke creo que naruto es gay por qué no has notado como a veces se te queda mirando

Sakura segura de lo que dices me asusta pensar eso

Te lo aseguro además naruto se ha comportado últimamente más raro de la normal

Si ya me di cuenta

Pues como que se va antes que nosotros, que se sonroja cuando te mira y muchas cosas mas

Tienes razón y cómo quieres que averigüemos que si es o no es gay naruto

Pues hagámoslo esto sigámoslo horita que lleguemos para ver que hace

Si creo que sería buena idea pero quien lo seguirá

Pues tu

Porque yo

Por tu eres el perjudicado aquí no yo

Eres una tramposa

Bueno no importa está pendiente que ya vamos a llegar y no puedes perder a naruto

Siguieron caminando un rato mas y ya podían ver la entrada de la puerta y sasuke noto que siempre naruto lo miraba pero por que

será cierto lo que dice sakura que naruto será gay y yo le gusto de de solo pensarlo me da miedo- susurraba

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el puente en el que acostumbraban a reunirse

bueno mis queridos alumnos por fin terminamos la misión y creo que ya se puedes ir por que el reporte lo tengo que dar yo a tsunade

ok yo ya me voy

oye naruto espérate un momento toma se me había olvidad que iruka me dijo que te diera esto- era una pequeña cajita de música cuando la vio sintió deseos de llora pero se aguanto

a...arigato kaka...shi-sensei- le decía entrecortado aguantando las ganas de llorar

estas bien naruto- un poco preocupado por la reacción que tuvo

si es solo que….nada

de acuerdo no importa ya se pueden ir

hai –dijeron los tres

Iban los tres caminando pero fue por muy poco ya que como se había vuelto un habito naruto se fue alegando que tenía que hacer algo y no quería llegar tarde

sasuke es tu oportunidad ve y síguelo

Mmm ya que

Sasuke siguió a naruto por un buen rato en este momento estaban en el bosque que en un descuido se le perdió desesperado porque por estar tan pendiente que no se dio cuenta y se perdió en el bosque camino por un buen rato y nada parecía que nunca iba a salir por más que caminaba todo le parecía igual arboles, plantas, ramas y animales ya estaba cansado se sentó un rato a recuperar energía y para ver si se podía ubicar pero en eso escucho el sonido del agua seguro era un pequeño lago se paro y empezó a caminar guiándose del sonido del agua parecía que en vez de caminar estaba corriendo de verdad de notaba que ya estaba desesperado por salir unos cuantos pasos más y pudo divisar el lago por un momento se quedo impactado de lo bello que era y la luz de la luna hacia que tuviera un toque místico y un tanto romántico ya que habían luciérnagas que danzaban sobre el agua en verdad era una vista única hasta daba gracias por perderse de ahora en adelante vendría más seguido a este lago

Camino un poco más para poder ver mejor pero se queda petrificado cuando ve a naruto al frente del lago agachado y agarrándose la cara con las manos de seguro estaba llorando en verdad era una vista muy triste tenía ganas de acercarse y consolarlo pero nota que se para y empieza a limpiarse la cara y saca la cajita musical y la pone en el suelo en eso naruto empieza hacer unos seños y murmura algunas cosas pero no alcanza a escuchar de la cajita empieza a sonar una melodía muy hermosa y se queda escuchando era muy relajante pero en eso se da cuenta que la cajita empieza a sacar una luz y salen unos lazos envolviendo a naruto sasuke no puede ver más porque la luz era muy fuerte

Cuando la luz empieza a cesar nota que los lazos que envolvía a naruto desaparece en eso sale corriendo pero se queda estático cuando ve que en el lugar donde estaba naruto esta una hermosa chica muy parecida al jutsu de naruto pero lo que más lo impacto es que estaba desnuda pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenia compañía sasuke cobra un poco de coherencia y piensa

/ por que donde estaba naruto aparece una linda chica…. Ya lo tengo de seguro el baka este está mejorando su jutsu y para que si ya es más que pervertido ese jutsu/

Se le acerca por la espalda y la toma de el hombro

Naruto ahora que estás haciendo porque te estas transformando- no recibe respuesta y la mueve un poco para que responda pero es igual que antes NADA- naruto estas bien que te pasa- ya arto le da la vuelta – que demonios te pasa por que no me responde

Qu...e ha…ces tu aquí –se nota la cara de susto que tiene Naru

Creo que yo debería preguntar- y baja la mirada y ve el cuerpo desnudo de Naru

Que tanto ME MIRAS- y le tapa los ojos

Pero qué demonios te pasa suéltame-decía enojado

Noooooo- y trataba lo más posible de que sasuke no la viera

Me estoy hartando déjame ni que te este viendo de verdad desnudo

O eres ciego o bruto no ves que estoy desnuda baka- también enojada

Pero si esta con un jutsu dobe- y logar soltarse del agarre de ella- por fin me solté

N…noo me mires –y se agacha para que no la vea

Pero qué te pasa- y se agacha

No te lo puedo decir pero date vuelta- intentaba lo más posible de taparse pero se le veía muy difícil

No me voy a dar la vuelta hasta que me digas que te pasa – y se agacha y queda al frete de ella

No puedo está prohibido- y levanta la mirada para verlo pero se sonroja al darse cuenta que lo tiene muy cerca

Dime si no, no me voy- con cara muy seria pero nota el sonrojo de ella-/pero que le pasa por que no quiere decirme y por qué se sonroja noo puede que si le guste NOOOOOOO/

Si te digo no le puedes decir a alguien entiendes cuando digo a nadie es que ni tu sombra se va a enterrar

Hai pero habla- ya desesperado de la situación

Primero me puedes prestar tu camisa para taparme

Para que solo destranformate

Serás baka no entiendes que no estoy transformado así soy yo realmente- y se tapa la boca

O.o…-

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Una tarde acalora el equipo 7 llegaba de una misión muy agotadora y porque pues la razón fue cierto rubio que complico las cosas y pues tardaron más de lo normal

Y todo porque no pudiste dejar el gato quieto- decía una peli rosa muy enojada

Tuvimos que hacer el doble del trabajo y todo por ser tan dobe – decía un pelinegro igual o más enojado

Gomenasai pero es que ese gato me miro feo

Solo por eso tuviste que atacarlo y por eso ese gato destrozo el puente que tanto no había costado arreglar

Pe…pe…pero- decía nervioso por las miradas que le habían dado ese par

Sabes mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte tirado al precipicio-decía el pelinegro

Chicos dejen de pelear o mejor dicho dejen al pobre naruto que van a ser que tenga pesadillas con ustedes

Pero kakashi-sensei es que si no –decía mientras se acercaba con ganas de golpearlo

Sakura cálmate un poco después lo matamos horita no tenemos energía- decía sasuke que se veía cansado

Da gracias a kami de que estén cansado por que si horita estuviéramos arreglándonos para tu funeral- decía el sensei aguantando la risa

Ka...ka...kashi-sensei no me anime tanto- decía todo asustado el rubio escondido detrás de el sensei

Siguieron caminando ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la villa pero ciertas personas andaban en una conversación un tanto perturbadora para cierto azabache

En serio sasuke creo que naruto es gay por qué no has notado como a veces se te queda mirando

Sakura segura de lo que dices me asusta pensar eso

Te lo aseguro además naruto se ha comportado últimamente más raro de la normal

Si ya me di cuenta

Pues como que se va antes que nosotros, que se sonroja cuando te mira y muchas cosas mas

Tienes razón y cómo quieres que averigüemos que si es o no es gay naruto

Pues hagámoslo esto sigámoslo horita que lleguemos para ver que hace

Si creo que sería buena idea pero quien lo seguirá

Pues tu

Porque yo

Por tu eres el perjudicado aquí no yo

Eres una tramposa

Bueno no importa está pendiente que ya vamos a llegar y no puedes perder a naruto

Siguieron caminando un rato mas y ya podían ver la entrada de la puerta y sasuke noto que siempre naruto lo miraba pero por que

será cierto lo que dice sakura que naruto será gay y yo le gusto de de solo pensarlo me da miedo- susurraba

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el puente en el que acostumbraban a reunirse

bueno mis queridos alumnos por fin terminamos la misión y creo que ya se puedes ir por que el reporte lo tengo que dar yo a tsunade

ok yo ya me voy

oye naruto espérate un momento toma se me había olvidad que iruka me dijo que te diera esto- era una pequeña cajita de música cuando la vio sintió deseos de llora pero se aguanto

a...arigato kaka...shi-sensei- le decía entrecortado aguantando las ganas de llorar

estas bien naruto- un poco preocupado por la reacción que tuvo

si es solo que….nada

de acuerdo no importa ya se pueden ir

hai –dijeron los tres

Iban los tres caminando pero fue por muy poco ya que como se había vuelto un habito naruto se fue alegando que tenía que hacer algo y no quería llegar tarde

sasuke es tu oportunidad ve y síguelo

Mmm ya que

Sasuke siguió a naruto por un buen rato en este momento estaban en el bosque que en un descuido se le perdió desesperado porque por estar tan pendiente que no se dio cuenta y se perdió en el bosque camino por un buen rato y nada parecía que nunca iba a salir por más que caminaba todo le parecía igual arboles, plantas, ramas y animales ya estaba cansado se sentó un rato a recuperar energía y para ver si se podía ubicar pero en eso escucho el sonido del agua seguro era un pequeño lago se paro y empezó a caminar guiándose del sonido del agua parecía que en vez de caminar estaba corriendo de verdad de notaba que ya estaba desesperado por salir unos cuantos pasos más y pudo divisar el lago por un momento se quedo impactado de lo bello que era y la luz de la luna hacia que tuviera un toque místico y un tanto romántico ya que habían luciérnagas que danzaban sobre el agua en verdad era una vista única hasta daba gracias por perderse de ahora en adelante vendría más seguido a este lago

Camino un poco más para poder ver mejor pero se queda petrificado cuando ve a naruto al frente del lago agachado y agarrándose la cara con las manos de seguro estaba llorando en verdad era una vista muy triste tenía ganas de acercarse y consolarlo pero nota que se para y empieza a limpiarse la cara y saca la cajita musical y la pone en el suelo en eso naruto empieza hacer unos seños y murmura algunas cosas pero no alcanza a escuchar de la cajita empieza a sonar una melodía muy hermosa y se queda escuchando era muy relajante pero en eso se da cuenta que la cajita empieza a sacar una luz y salen unos lazos envolviendo a naruto sasuke no puede ver más porque la luz era muy fuerte

Cuando la luz empieza a cesar nota que los lazos que envolvía a naruto desaparece en eso sale corriendo pero se queda estático cuando ve que en el lugar donde estaba naruto esta una hermosa chica muy parecida al jutsu de naruto pero lo que más lo impacto es que estaba desnuda pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenia compañía sasuke cobra un poco de coherencia y piensa

/ por que donde estaba naruto aparece una linda chica…. Ya lo tengo de seguro el baka este está mejorando su jutsu y para que si ya es más que pervertido ese jutsu/

Se le acerca por la espalda y la toma de el hombro

Naruto ahora que estás haciendo porque te estas transformando- no recibe respuesta y la mueve un poco para que responda pero es igual que antes NADA- naruto estas bien que te pasa- ya arto le da la vuelta – que demonios te pasa por que no me responde

Qu...e ha…ces tu aquí –se nota la cara de susto que tiene Naru

Creo que yo debería preguntar- y baja la mirada y ve el cuerpo desnudo de Naru

Que tanto ME MIRAS- y le tapa los ojos

Pero qué demonios te pasa suéltame-decía enojado

Noooooo- y trataba lo más posible de que sasuke no la viera

Me estoy hartando déjame ni que te este viendo de verdad desnudo

O eres ciego o bruto no ves que estoy desnuda baka- también enojada

Pero si esta con un jutsu dobe- y logar soltarse del agarre de ella- por fin me solté

N…noo me mires –y se agacha para que no la vea

Pero qué te pasa- y se agacha

No te lo puedo decir pero date vuelta- intentaba lo más posible de taparse pero se le veía muy difícil

No me voy a dar la vuelta hasta que me digas que te pasa – y se agacha y queda al frete de ella

No puedo está prohibido- y levanta la mirada para verlo pero se sonroja al darse cuenta que lo tiene muy cerca

Dime si no, no me voy- con cara muy seria pero nota el sonrojo de ella-/pero que le pasa por que no quiere decirme y por qué se sonroja noo puede que si le guste NOOOOOOO/

Si te digo no le puedes decir a alguien entiendes cuando digo a nadie es que ni tu sombra se va a enterrar

Hai pero habla- ya desesperado de la situación

Primero me puedes prestar tu camisa para taparme

Para que solo destranformate

Serás baka no entiendes que no estoy transformado así soy yo realmente- y se tapa la boca

O.o…-

Continuara….


End file.
